1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the operation of a nuclear magnetic resonance apparatus wherein the spin system of an examination subject is excited by applying a fundamental magnetic field as well as by irradiation with sequences of radio-frequency pulses and the nuclear magnetic resonance signals emitted by the spin system are measured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measurements of the longitudinal relaxation time T.sub.1 in conventional NMR systems have been exactly realized only using extremely long measuring times. Known methods, for instance the inversion recovery method or the saturation recovery method described in "Scientific American", Vol. 246, No. 5, May 1982, pp. 54-64, are chronologically protracted measuring methods because, after an excitation of the spin system, these methods always identify only one point of the relaxation curve M.sub.z (t), for example, by exposures having different repetition time T.sub.R or inversion time I.